


fool for you.

by dunkindonts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, M/M, PWP, Riding, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: Yuuri laughs quietly. “Who let you get so spoiled?”Viktor looks up at him from under his lashes. “Probably my husband.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what possessed me to write this except that i have a desperate need for viktor riding yuuri so lol. here we are.

Viktor wakes up early and relatively quickly, consistently.

It takes Yuuri, despite all his valiant past attempts, a little bit longer to clear the fog from his brain after first blinking open his eyes. In what has become almost a regular routine, he rouses with the sensation of soft kisses being pressed up and down the column of his throat.  

“Someone’s eager.” He means for it to come out with a teasing edge, but the achieved affect is more of a mumble into the pillow.  

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s head lifts so quickly their bangs gain an impressive amount of air before flopping back over their eyes. “You take _forever_ to wake up.”

Yuuri rolls over onto his back, their noses almost touching, Viktor’s hair tickling his forehead. “How long is forever?”

Viktor avoids answer the question by flopping over the bed to snatch something from the bedside table. Yuuri tries to recover the breath he lost from a rather large human dropping their body weight on his sternum, startling a bit when Viktor hums as they slide the glasses onto Yuuri’s face.

“Vitya.” They color at the nickname and Yuuri preens. “When did you wake up?”

“Ten minutes ago. But the minutes pass by so slowly when you’re not awake to share them with me.”

Yuuri used to think that kind of sweeping romantic statement was part of a persona Viktor made up for the press, but he’s learned since then that Viktor’s knowledge of love comes from old movies they watched with their mother. The time BFS. Before figure skating. Before the ice became all important and discovering new passions was out of the question. So instead of wondering how Viktor can possibly say things like that without blushing, Yuuri just presses a finger to their slightly chapped lips.

“Shush you.” He runs a hand through the shorter side of their hair and Viktor obediently drops their head to Yuuri’s t-shirt clad chest. “Pronouns today?”

“He/him is fine.” The second Yuuri’s hand goes slightly slack in his hair, Viktor is back to kissing what he can reach of Yuuri’s chest, doing his best to nose under the collar of the shirt.

Yuuri gathers what he can of Viktor’s hair and tugs him away gently. “Needy boy.”

Viktor whines, a tiny little thing in the back of his throat, but Yuuri is a sucker and loosens his hold. He does his best to wiggle out of his shirt without dislodging the limpet attached to his hip that is Viktor. As soon as it’s over his chest, Viktor is mouthing at one nipple and then the other, like he can’t decide which is more important.

Yuuri laughs quietly. “Who let you get so spoiled?”

Viktor looks up at him from under his lashes. “Probably my husband.”

“ _I’m_ your husband.”

“I know.” He grasps until he finds Yuuri’s hand and pulls it to his lips to kiss his ring. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I think you’ve got it backwards.” Yuuri can’t help the slight tone of self-deprecation that slips in.

Viktor simply shakes his head and continues his descent. The sheets pool under his ass (because of course he was already naked) as he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to Yuuri’s hipbones and the soft bits of his belly, dragging Yuuri’s boxers off his legs and out of sight.

He drops a single kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s half hard cock, before stroking it to its full length while nosing at Yuuri’s neck. Viktor sucks on Yuuri’s collarbone and twists his wrist just so, making Yuuri gasp wetly, before sitting back and positioning himself on top of Yuuri’s cock with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Viktor, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you your anniversary present, _zoloste moya_.”

Before Yuuri can further protest the lack of prep, Viktor winks at him. “I may have been up for more than ten minutes.”

Yuuri narrows his eyes. “Sneaky.”

Viktor sinks down with a lilting sigh. “I suppose I am, ah, incorrigible.”

The first feel of Viktor’s tight heat is nothing compared to when he starts to move. He bounces up and down on Yuuri’s cock desperately, tilting his head back and keening when he finds the right spot inside him.

Yuuri’s always at a loss for what to say during sex, focusing on gripping Viktor’s waist harder when he moans at the initial contact and babbling whatever first pops into his mind. It’s a litany of variations on the word “beautiful” and while not the most eloquent, Yuuri’s sure Viktor can hear what he means in his tone.

Despite his impressive stamina, there’s something about the exposed line of Viktor’s throat, the arch in his back, the throaty string of what are most likely Russian profanities spilling from his lips, that takes Yuuri’s breath (and endurance) away.

The back of Yuuri’s skull hits the pillow with a dull _thump_ as Viktor picks up the pace, slamming himself down, voice getting more and more breathy the closer he gets to release. Yuuri is positive this extraordinary person is going to the death of him.

“Viktor, I’m going to –“

“Come in me, Yuuri.” His voice is strung-out. “Please.”

He obliges with a shout and revels in the resulting appreciative sounds from his partner.

Viktor slips off Yuuri with a satisfied hum, his own cock smearing precome on his belly.

“Let me help you with that.” Yuuri murmurs. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes before Viktor’s hips are jerking and his come is splattered between the two of them.

They lay together, breaths heavy for a minute, until Yuuri reaches over and twines their fingers together. He holds up their hands to the few belligerent rays of sunlight coming through the blinds and watches the way their rings glint, playing off one another beautifully.

“Happy anniversary, Viktor.” He’s sure he has a stupidly happy smile on his face to match the heart-shaped grin on Viktor’s but it’s okay. They’re married and they’re happy and Yuuri never thought he’d have this.

“Happy anniversary, Yuuri.”

The first kiss after they fall into each other is sloppy and excited, like one of their firsts. Barely contained anxious energy – bubbling up and exploding in frantic touches – until it slows down into a quiet meeting of souls. Connected by mouths and hands running over shoulders and down arms and limbs tangling together because they are going to stay in this bed forever. Together.  

When they finally part, Viktor knocks his forehead against Yuuri’s, his pale blue eyes sparkling. “Let me take you out tonight. Dinner.”

“Yes.” Yuuri kisses the strong bridge of Viktor’s nose. “Of course.”

“I want, ah –“ Viktor starts as Yuuri keeps pressing little kisses around the corner of his mouth. “I want to wear that new lipstick tonight.”

“Will you wear it when you blow me?” It’s meant to sound sultry, but Yuuri can hear his voice slipping back to sleep-heavy.

Viktor doesn’t seem to mind, judging by his muffled squeak and the quick nod of his head. He moves toward the edge of the bed and Yuuri grasps at the sharp line of his hipbone. “Where’re you -?”

“I’ll clean up.” Viktor sets his lips against Yuuri’s hairline for a moment, noting how his husband’s eyes are already drifting closed. “Sleep well, _solnyshko_.”

**Author's Note:**

> viktor nikiforov is genderfluid thank you
> 
> i have never written porn before in my life so if i like. messed something up horribly let me know lmao
> 
> also lmk if it's ooc - i tried but i watched the subbed version of the show and am an english-speaker so it's harder to grasp inflection + tone
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
